Meeting T-Bone/Skull Mask/Journey down the Crawling Catacombs
Here is when our heroes meet T-Bone in Rise of the Portal Masters. Soon, The Eternal Tech Source was placed inside the Core of Light. Master Eon: The Eternal Tech Source, Imbodyment of all science amnesian balance the magic within the Core of Light. Then, The gears within and out of the Core of Light begins to work. Geary: It's working! Gyro Gearloose: We may complete the Core of Light yet. Meanwhile at Kaos' Castle, Kaos was working on a new evil plan. Kaos: You know, Glumshanks. Despite your colossal failures exemplifided by you mutton-headedly loosign the Eternal Tech Source, I am feeling particularly optimistic. And do you know why? Glumshanks: No. Kaos: Because the darkness is becoming even more powerful, It's spreading all over Skylands. Soon, No one will be able to stop it. (laughs evilly) Glumshanks: Uh huh. Kaos: You know what they say, Red skies in the morning, Skylanders take warning. Glumshanks: (about to hit a fly) No one actually saids that. Kaos: (laughs just before he swallowed a fly and fell to the ground) I swallowed a bug! Back at the ruins, Twilight was too concern about what would happen to Equestria. SpongeBob SquarePants: Are you okay, Twilight? Twilight Sparkle: I'll be okay, SpongeBob. I just hope we'll succeed our mission soon. SpongeBob SquarePants: We will, Twilight. You'll see. Scrooge McDuck: SpongeBob's right, We came this far, And we're not going to give up now. Twilight Sparkle: (smiled) Thanks, Guys. General Robot: Su-Perb job, Soldiers! You've done Skylands proud! Little did anyone else nows, The mysterious door opened as a spirit appeared. General Robot: I may be a great General, But when it comes to the supernatural, I am O-U-Double T Out! This is my last Hu-Rah! Good luck with the war, Soldiers! Hugo: The General might have the right idea. On the other hand, The spirits of the Undead don't cross over unless they are severely disturbed. Perhaps you guys should investigate, That noise is coming from the beach. Starlight Glimmer: If you say so, Hugo. Patrick Star: It sounds too scary, I wanna go home! Sandy Cheeks: Patrick, Get a hold of yourself! Patrick Star: Sorry. When everyone investigated the beach, They see the undead gate was opened as a bouncing skull came out. T-Bone: Boo! (chuckles) Uh, In case you guys weren't hip to it, That's how we skeletons say hello! Nothing, Huh? Well, It figures. Not much of a skeleton right now. Seem to be missing a bone or two or 204 more like. (laughed) Anyway, Can't seem to find my body right now. Heh. Embarrassing, I know. By the way, I'm T-Bone. Heard you guys making a rukus up here, Loud enough to wake the Undead. (chuckls) Little afterlife humor there. Wow, Tough room. And you guys think I'm dead. Hey, You're the Skylanders and these are the Portal Masters and your new friends, Aren't they? Oh, You know, I could really use some help finding my body. What do you say, Fella? Huh!? You guys want to help me find the rest of me? Percy: Sure, T-Bone. He'll help anyway we can, As long as you don't hurt us. T-Bone: Relax, I would never hurt any of you. In fact, We're no skeletons who haunt anyone. Twilight Sparkle: We may have no choice, Guys. Hugo is still searching for the Eternal Undead Source. Chop Chop: Ready when you are, Skuller. Skuller: Then, What're we waiting for? SpongeBob SquarePants: Well, I just hope we don't run into anymore creepy monsters. Henry: Me too, SpongeBob. Fluttershy: We gotta stay brave, Skylands is counting on us. ???, ???. Category:The Chronicles of Skylands and Equestria Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225